dcanimateduniversefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DarKnight Detective
This is a show about Batman. The show starts 9 yrs. into Batman's career. One noticeable difference is that Joe Chill was not real, and rather a disguise used by Ubu. The first episode takes place 6 months before the rest. Characters Main Characters * Batman (Jeff Bennett) * Alfred (Joss Ackland) * Jim Gordon (Dennis Quaid) * Barbara Gordon (Kath Soucie) *Vicki Vale (Kari Wahlgren) *Catwoman (Michelle Monaghan) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing/Clayface (Christopher Masterson) *Tim Drake (season 2 onwards) (David Henrie) Antagonists An asterisk means they haven't faced Batman before the start of the show. * Ra's al Ghul* (Alexander Siddig) *Black Mask* (Jeff Winkless) * Joker (Mark Hamill) *Riddler (Jeff Bennett) *Scarecrow (Tim Curry) *Bane* (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Mr. Freeze (Chris Noth) *Talia al Ghul* (Grey DeLisle) *Deadshot* (Oliver Platt) *Red Hood* (Andrew Shue) *Poison Ivy (Tara Strong) *Mad Hatter* (Alan Tudyk) * Hush* (Jon Hamm) * Firefly (Scott Grimes) *Anarky* (Tate Donovan) *Zsasz* (Jeff Bennett) *Hugo Strange* (David Warner) *Two-Face* (Jess Harnell) *Deathstroke* (Tim Curry) Other Characters *Jeremiah Arkham (Alfred Molina) * Kirk Langstrom (Bob Bergen) * Leslie Thompkins (Andrea Martin) * Shondra Kinsolving (Pam Grier) * Lucius Fox (Keith David) * Question (Steven Weber) *Harvey Bullock (Maurice LaMarche) *Renee Montoya (Grey DeLisle) Episodes Season 1 #Wings- After witnessing him single-handedly defeat Mr. Freeze, Batman decides that Dick is ready to become his own superhero, and with Bruce's blessings Dick sets off as Nightwing. Throughout the episode Bruce and Dick have flashbacks about him starting off as Robin. #Little Birdie Pt. 1- When Bruce returns from a party, he finds a kid stealing the Batmobile tires. Impressed by the kids ability to deduce that he was Batman, he takes him in as the new Robin. Training Jason makes Bruce happy because it reminds him of his days with Dick. Alfred is skeptical of Jason but Bruce isn't. #Little Birdie Pt. 2- During a fight with Firefly in which Jason Todd savagely beats the villain after they defeat him, Batman starts to see what Alfred is worried about. Bruce tries to teach him self-control and takes him to Dr. Leslie Thompkins, a psychiatrist and one of the people who knows that he's Batman, as an extra measure. Note: Firefly is kidnapped by a mysterious woman while on his way to jail. #Bam!- Deadshot has been hired to assassinate Gotham socialites and has already nabbed three. Batman must stop him before things get too out of hand. Note: After the man visiting Deadshot in his cell at the end of the episode leaves the jail she calls someone on her phone and mentions the name Sionis. #Ice, Ice Baby- Mr. Freeze has been given updates to his armor by an unknown party and his back for revenge against Robin, not realizing that he is isn't the one who humiliated him. Batman must protect his protege from Freeze before his life ends prematurely. Note: Mr. Freeze is put in a cell with Deadshot, and the same woman that visited Deadshot before visits them again. #Nightmare on 52nd Street- Scarecrow attacks a meeting in City Hall and releases his fear gas. With Batman away, Jim Gordon must stop the villain. Meanwhile, Batman is investigating the rising company, Head Industries . #Knightmare- Jim Gordon has been captured by Scarecrow and Batman and Robin must save him. #Nine Lives, Pt. 1- Catwoman teams up with Poison Ivy to defat Batman, but has regrets about her decision. Throughout the episode, flashbacks are shown of Batman and Catwoman's romantic history. #Nine Lives, Pt. 2 - Catwoman seemingly sacrifices herself to defeat Poison Ivy. Note: She actually survives and travels to Rome. #Choices- Riddler kidnaps Vicki Vale and Alfred and Batman must decide who to save. #Offspring, Pt. 1- Social cilmber Talia Damon is captured by Firefly and Batman must save her. At the end, after Batman subdues Firefly, Talia shoots Firefly and he falls out the window into the ocean. She then turns the gun around at Batman. #Offspring, Pt. 2- With Batman captured, Nightwing goes to save him. Barbara Gordon also suits up as Batgirl to join him. Meanwhile, Batman must face multiple ninjas. #Offspring, Pt. 3- Talia unleashes Deathstroke and Zsasz upon Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl (whom Batman disapproves of). In the end, Talia disappears in a smoke bomb while Zsasz is subdued and Deathstroke is nowhere to be found. Talia reports what happened to a mysterious figure, who is revealed to be Ra's al Ghul. #House of Cards- Joker releases his Joker Venom throughout the city and with Nightwing training Robin, Batman is forced to team up with Batgirl to stop him. #Hat Trick- Fired Wayne Enterprises employee Jervis Tetch creates mind-control hats and attempts to put one on Bruce Wayne. Note: When Hatter is in jail, his cell wall explodes and he sees a man in all black who says "So you're the hat guy, huh? I'm more of a mask man myself." Category:TV Series